Chloe
by DJ-san
Summary: Aku menyukainya, aku menginginkannya, aku ingin mendapatkan segala miliknya. Dia harus jadi milikku! Tapi, apakah cintaku akan dibalasnya? Pairings: Lily X Kuro 'Author's original character' , Kuro X **** 'Secret character'.


**DJ balik lagi! Huff…. ****Ternyata bikin fic berbahasa Inggris susah juga ya? Apalagi bagi author-author yang kosakatanya kurang seperti saya. T.T**

**Akhir-akhir ini, DJ lagi suka sama lagu Chloe yang dinyanyiin Lily. Makanya DJ langsung kepikiran buat fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut. Bagi yang belum pernah dengar, segera search di YouTube dan rasakan sensasinya! (Cieelah...)**

**Sebelum itu, hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau di fic ini ada karakter original saya bernama Kawamura Kuro. DJ lagi bingung sama pairing yang cocok buat Lily, jadi untuk saat ini DJ pake original character yang ini dulu.**

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, langsung lanjut ke disclaimer seperti biasa! :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**

* * *

**

**Sad… Painful…**

_Sad, painful  
Still wishing for that one thing I always believed in  
I still don't want to regret this one-time life  
That precious embrace  
My faint sigh mixed with just a kiss  
It want it to reach you, it doesn't reach you  
I want to walk with you someday_

Kawamura Kuro. Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak aku masuk SMP. Dia berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya. Ia seorang yang dewasa, pandai, rajin, rapi, gentleman, jago olahraga, tampan pula. Rambutnya hitam pekat, sorot matanya dingin dan tajam, senyumnya misterius, aku sungguh… sungguh ingin memiliki segala darinya. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari apapun dan siapapun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak memilikinya kecuali aku. Hanya diriku sendiri yang boleh memilikinya! Tapi sepertinya hatimu tidak pernah memilikiku…

_My thoughts keep repeating  
This love is only for you  
I still continue to struggle obsessively  
Sad, unrequited wishes_

Kini aku sudah duduk di bangku SMA dan sudah kelas 3. Tapi ternyata Kuro masih satu sekolah denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, tapi hal ini membuat hatiku semakin bergejolak.

"Ah! Sebodo amat orang lain mau bilang apa tentang hubunganku dengan dia!" bantahku sambil memukul meja sekeras-kerasnya. Seisi kelas terkejut melihat tingkahku seperti ini.

"Tapi Lily, kau kelihatan sangat terobsesi dengan si Kuro. Aku takut hal ini akan membuat keadaan bertambah buruk," kata Miki, teman sekelasku.

"Obsesi? Ya! Memang kenapa kalau aku terobsesi? Ini masalahku kan, bukan masalahmu?" ujarku menyulut.

"Haah! Terserah kau saja deh Lily. Kesabaranku sudah habis melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini. Lihat saja Lily, mana ada cowok yang mau sama kamu kalau sikapmu terus-terusan seperti ini?"

"Ya sudah! Kalau tak peduli tinggal bilang saja! Toh perkataanmu tadi juga belum tentu benar."

Perkataanku tadi sukses membuat Miki benci padaku. Teman-teman sekelas yang melihat tingkahku ini juga ikut memusuhiku. Kini aku sendiri dan tiada teman. Namun obsesiku pada Kuro tetap lebih besar daripada kesunyian hatiku. Hanya Kuro lah yang sekarang memenuhi ruang di hatiku.

Suatu ketika, perasaanku pada Kuro sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Akhirnya aku memaksakan langkahku untuk bertemu dengan Kuro. Saat kami bertemu di sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong sepulang sekolah dan mata kami saling menatap, rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari dalam perutku. Hatiku melolong seperti seekor serigala buas yang sedang lapar. Aku mengungkapkan segala isi hatiku padanya.

"Kuro, kau masih ingat aku? Aku teman sekelasmu sejak SMP dan pastinya kau tahu bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan."

Kuro kelihatan bingung dan akhirnya menjawab, "Ng... Lily ya? Iya, aku masih mengingatmu."

Baguslah! Sekarang aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya dan langsung kuucapkan kata itu tanpa basa basi.

"Kawamura Kuro, aku sebenarnya sangat suka kepadamu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jadilah milikku Kuro! Jadilah milikku!" aku memohon padanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh tingginya.

Ia langsung melepas pelukanku, lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Kami berdua berciuman cukup lama di ruang kelas itu. Rasanya aku tidak pernah mau melepaskan diriku darinya. Kupikir dia menginginkanku juga, tapi ternyata...

"Maaf... Tapi kau bukanlah tipe-ku," jawabnya dingin.

_I can't feel anything any more  
I kept running away from everything  
Couldn't anyone see me?  
I continued to wander alone_

Saat aku mendengar jawaban yang dilontakannya, hatiku terasa membeku. Air mataku mengalir deras membasahi pipiku. Kuro... Mengapa kau tolak cintaku?

Aku berlari keluar kelas sambil tetap menangis. Orang-orang yang memperhatikanku bahkan seakan tidak peduli terhadap perasaan hancurku ini. Aku mengurung diri di gedung olahraga. Hanya sendiri...

"Sedih... Perih...," gumamku.

_Flowing mischievously, no longer able to hide the empty time  
Tears disappear onto my lap, my thoughts bloom madly  
Was the time when we embraced, kissed, and searched each other just a lie?  
Are you crying? Not crying? Blank eyes look back at me_

Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Membasahi seluruh ruang waktu yang hampa. Air mata menghilang dalam pangkuanku. Pikiranku masih kacau saat memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Pelukan yang bohong, ciuman yang bohong, perlakuanmu terhadapku yang serba bohong. Pikiranku seakan berkembang seperti bunga liar yang tak terawat. Begitu tak terawat dan tak teratur. Rasanya kepalaku seperti mau meledak saja. Aku ingin melampiaskan segala kepedihanku ini lewat air mataku. Tapi mengapa… air mataku tidak mau keluar lagi? Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan depresif.

"Kau menangis?" sebuah suara yang kukenal terdengar di telingaku. Saat aku menengok kesebelah, aku melihat sosok yang sangat kudambakan itu. Kawamura Kuro. Kami saling bertatapan mata, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan yang kosong.

_I continue to ask for this unreachable love  
I'm only gathering emptiness  
I still continue to walk in the dark  
Nothing is staying the same, my feelings_

"Kuro…"

"Lily…"

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Suasana di gedung olahraga berubah menjadi gelap dan mencekam.

"Kau masih disini? Sekolahan sebentar lagi akan ditutup," tanya-nya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak mau pulang," jawabku seadanya.

"Dasar...," keluhnya.

"Kuro. Aku masih ingin mempertanyakan soal tadi. Mengapa kau menolak-ku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulangi jawabanku tadi," ujarnya dingin.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Katakan saja sejujurnya, Kuro!"

"Apa jawabanku harus dipaksakan? Aku sudah berusaha jujur Lily, supaya kau tidak sakit hati"

_Melting, flowing out  
The red thread spins  
What am I asking for, what am I feeling?  
What am I being kept alive for?_

"Lagipula yang aku lihat dari hatimu bukanlah perasaan cinta. Melainkan hanya obsesi dan obsesi belaka-mu kepadaku!" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Kau tahu apa tentang hatiku, Kawamura! Memangnya kau pernah tahu bahwa aku kesepian? Memangnya kau pernah tahu bahwa aku luka batin?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat isi hatimu, Lily. Tapi sikapmu lah yang menunjukan segalanya."

Habislah sudah kesabaranku menanggapi cinta yang tak terbalas ini. Akhirnya aku mengambil sesuatu dari tasku yang mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuro.

"Mengobati luka hatiku…," jawabku santai. Lalu aku menemukan benda yang kumaksud kemudian mengeluarkannya dan mengacungkannya di depan mukaku. Gunting yang sangat tajam.

"Benda yang indah bukan?" kataku sambil tersenyum depresif.

"Li-Lily? A-Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" kata Kuro yang sekarang terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang agar kau menjadi milikku selamanya…," ujarku.

"Jangan! Jangan Lily, kumohon!"

"Untuk apa kehidupan, Kuro? Kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak mendapatkan segala jawaban yang kauinginkan dari seseorang yang kau cintai. Untuk apa kehidupan jika kau tetap harus dibenci semua orang, lalu menempuh hidup ini sedirian? Untuk apa pula kehidupan bila kau tetap hidup sebagai makhluk yang tidak punya perasaan?" semua kata 'kau' yang barusan aku lontarkan memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Lily, tunggu! Aku tidak bilang membencimu, aku juga tidak bilang kau tidak punya perasaan. Aku hanya…," ujarnya gelagapan seakan tahu apa maksudku.

"Sudah terlambat Kuro. Aku ingin memiliki segalanya darimu. Semuanya."

"Li-Lily! Jangan lakukan itu, Li-"

We now love to decorate with the bright fresh blood that's flowing  
Your eyes, your blood, they're all my treasures  
Won't you turn around? You're just bad. Look only at me  
From now on, we always be together because no one will interfere

CRATT!

Khukhukhu... Kuro, mengapa? Ada apa dengan warna merah di wajahmu itu? Dan mengapa wajahmu menjadi tak berekspresi begitu? Haaah~ Tapi aku senang karena pada akhirnya, seluruh jiwa dan raga-mu, matamu, darahmu, milikku seorang. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengganggu hubungan kita selamanya.

_Why is this red blood flowing from me now...? It dyes the earth red  
Next to me, you and that woman stare at me  
Hazy, distorted, my consciousness collapses far away as it overflows  
In the dark, I tell you now, "I love you even still..."_

Tunggu… Mengapa darah itu mengalir dari tubuhku sekarang? Merah darah itu mewarnai lantai di gedung olahraga ini. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Ketika aku membuka mataku lebih lebar, ada sesosok lain lagi yang kulihat secara samara-samar. Perempuan itu berdiri di sampingmu. Sepertinya aku juga mengenalnya. Itu… Itu Miki! Sial… Ternyata sahabatku yang satu ini telah berani mengkhianatiku! Pandanganku mulai kabur. Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Aku rubuh tak berdaya di lantai gedung olahraga. Hanya ada satu ucapan yang bisa aku ucapkan lewat mulutku, "Aku… masih… mencintaimu… Kuro…"

Setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkan dunia yang begitu kejam ini.

**~~~The End~~~**

* * *

**Notes:**

**- Sudut pandang cerita ini seluruhnya berada pada Lily.**

**- Nama Kuro diambil dari romaji 'Chloe', yaitu Kurö. Sedangkan nama Kawamura Cuma berasal dari nama yang terlintas di benak author saja.**

**- Disini ceritanya sekolah Lily tutup jam 6 petang. ****Sedangkan sebelum terjadi insiden, Kuro menghampiri Lily saat jam 05.30 sore dan benar, sebentar lagi mau tutup.**

**- Saat Lily hendak menikam Kuro, Lily sudah keburu ditikam oleh Miki sebelum sempat menikam Kuro.  
**

**Review**** donk, please~ ^_^**


End file.
